


Madame Guillotine (Crowley-Fallen Demons)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: https://youtu.be/dpFEHR3CL6gEugiius made this amazing animation and with permission I'm writing based off it





	Madame Guillotine (Crowley-Fallen Demons)

The air was filled with not just the smells of the normal blood and singed feathers, but of anguish, bogged down by the dust that danced through the air as the Fallen bodies rose from their Fall from Heaven.

The sounds weren't just screams of agony nor distress, but of once Angelic bodies crashing into the unforgiving ground, of broken bones, snapping wing tendons, roars of hate calling like a growing tornado barreling down upon you together as one mind up where they'd Fallen, up to their 'siblings' to their 'CREATOR' who let them down!

Up their voices rose, to Heaven and it's Angel's who looked on with indifference.

The Fallen, those who did not choose to give up and fade where they landed into the ground, all began to form a circle around a single being who's eyes shone with the harshest black, voice ringing through the cries of the damned, beautiful wings ashen and dirty flared as his voice gathered more listeners, listeners to the words of a Fallen ready to get up and fight once more for what he believed in-  
-  
(Hastur)-  
I know the gutter and I know the stink of the street!  
Kicked like a dog, I have spat out the bile of defeat!  
All you beauties who towered above me...  
You! Who gave me the smack of your rod!  
Now I give you the gutter!  
-  
Above the dark as pitched eyed Demon, Hastur stood the Archangels who chased them out, fought them out and won, sending their own past Earth and down into something new yet not something beautiful like Heaven Above!

No, no this place was dark, cold, the scent of death, singed feathers, anguish filled the claustrophobic space their bodies crashed into.

Screams never stopped, even when those who chose to fade did so, their painful wails haunting the very grounds Below.

Above, the Angel's watched, unmoved as some of their own held on to the 'cliff' that they were sent over, some BEGGING, others screeching, ever fighting to get back and take an Angel down with them.

One such was a serpentine eyed redhead, the 'Star maker', one of God's finest creators of things-

He followed a few of the longest known rebellers to the 'meeting' that started this mass Falling, the 'meeting' he was assured would be peaceful, that ideas would be spoken out, he too had had ideas, he followed those before him, assured, at ease, only for it to be turned bloody, deadly, costly to both sides fighting!

The Angel of the Creatures called 'Animals' had rebelled when their beautiful creatures were being harmed, used, abused, they had spoken out and paid the highest price and Fell first, hardest.

Below now, as the dark as pitch eyed Demon rose to the air once more, seeking to grab the still clinging serpent eyed other, said first Fallen rose their darkened wings, the color of dusk, flared them, and rose their chin proudly, definitely up as their icy blue eyes followed the Demon towards his target, the Angel who followed the words of a few about a peaceful meeting, only to hang on for dear life to the grounds of Heaven, as his own 'siblings' gave no move to help!

That was one of this first Fallens points in this rebellion, they were made to love and yet-  
-  
(Demons)-  
I give you the judgement of God!  
Vengence victorious! These are the glorious days!  
-  
Above, hovering around the clinging serpent eyed other, were two, then three Fallen/Demons, one wickedly smiled as they hissed at the Angel's just watching this all now with hate in their eyes-  
-  
(Dagon)-  
Women of Paris come gather your bloody bouquets!  
-  
The second was built, dark skinned, handsome even after his own Falling, hints of his feathers still burned.

His eyes now took his beautiful wings colors, such a demonic red though they too like the blood that spilt from his mutilated wings, one wondered if he'd ever have a happy color to himself again-  
-  
(Ligur)-  
Now gaze on our goddess of justice, with her shimmering glimmering blade!  
-  
The serpentine others fingers failed and he slipped backwards, screaming as the rest had before him, until the three Demons that hovered before took him in a sort of grace and made his Fall as painless as they could, plopping him before their Lord, the one who voiced the loudest and Fell first, Fell the hardest, their Lord who greeted the three now four Fallen Demons before them with wings outstretched, icy blue eyes upon each body in turn, and smirked with pride eyes burning with something humans may call 'love', 'devotion', 'sorrow'?

The dark as pitch eyed Demon bowed first, wings out, all form of submission in his actions, the other two Fallen joined only to happily, ones wings out, the others remaining tried their best and spread bloody and broken but tried.

The serpentine eyed Demon now saw as waves of Fallen bowed before this single small icy eyed Demon..

This Demon who, the serpentine eyed Demon saw before the whole rebellion, smiling, happy, assuring him it would be fine, they'd just be talking…

This Demon who now stared at him with a smirk, pride glinting in those icy orbs, sound coming to the redheads ears, the sound of many voices now chanting a name, to him right then, sounded more like flies than anything-

This small icy eyed Demon who with their ideas caused the Fall, this Demon the serpent eyed other found himself as one of the Fallen, and now one of them who bowed before the one the voices chanted for, louder and louder, sounding like a million flies taking off-

Lord Beelzebub-  
-  
(Demons)-  
As she kisses these traitors, she sings them a last serenade!  
Zing! Swing! Savour the sting!  
As she severs you! Madame Guillotine!  
Slice! Come paradise!  
You'll be smitten with, Madame Guillotine


End file.
